You make me feel mighty real
by XxSparklesxXDiamondsxXRainbows
Summary: My version of an unseen Robron date hehe Contains smut so you have been warned


"Aftershave. I need it. Robert loves it when i wear it." Aaron mumbled as he scurried the bathroom sink, his bare chest still wet from his earlier shower.

"Aaron, calm down! Its here!" Paddy said rolling his eyes as he handed it over to Aaron who began spraying his neck with Hugo Boss, the same scent he had worn when he and Robert had married the first time round. He grabbed his white shirt that was hanging on the door and dressed himself, buttoning it up as he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled,

He looked good tonight.

Chas wolf whistled in the doorway as he turned around and grinned,

"Alright alright mum. You ok? The scent is making you sick is it?

"No no, i can cope with it, its Paddy's pot noddle i cant stand, the smell is disgusting and i used to eat it a lot before i got pregnant." Chas remarked as she looked at Aaron,

"So where is Mr Smugden taking you this evening?" She added and Aaron sighed,

"Hes taking me into town tonight, Victoria is looking after Seb so please chill out."

Chas nodded and went to her bedroom while Aaron finished getting changed and made his way downstairs, Paddy pretended to cough,

"Jesus Christ! How much you put on?!" he spluttered as Aaron made his way to the bar, Charity had just come in with Vanessa,

"You look great Aaron." Vanessa remarked as she followed Charity upstairs who looked really annoyed. Aaron rolled his eyes as his thought it was Charity in her typical mood.

If he only he knew the truth.

Robert finally arrived, dressed head to foot in a blue suit, something that looked similar to when he and Aaron had wed first time round,

"Alright little grease monkey, you look good."

"Haha Haha. Come on Mr Smugden our table is booked for seven."

The two lovers left the woolpack arm in arm, grinning at Victoria as she returned from taking Seb to the park.

The restruant that Robert took Aaron was located outside of Emmerdale, it was covered with fairylights and soft romantic music was playing in the back ground. Robert linked arms with Aaron as they walked in, the waiter came towards them,

"Good evening, table for two by the name of Sugden"

The waiter led them to a table by the window and Aaron grinned as he saw the pond that was full of Koi fish.

"Robert this is amazing. Where did you find this place?"

"Vic recommended it, Adam took her here last year. Moira said that John took her here for an anniversary meal when he was alive."

Aarons face fell slightly at the mention of Adam and John, he missed Adam and hoped he was doing ok. As they had a drink, Robert reached and stroked his hand,

"We will be ok this Aaron, no more heartache i promise." Robert said softly. Aaron nodded and their food arrived.

Aaron ate his pasta bolegnase looking out of the window, Robert got them both another beer,

"You ok, youve been quiet. Are you worried about Liv?"

"Yeah, shes only young if she gets sent down i dont know how she will cope."

Robert put down his fork and held Aarons hand,

"Listen to me, Liv will be fine I promise you that. Shes got us and we will take care of her no matter what. I will always be here now and im not going anywhere."

Aaron smiled at him and finished eating then Robert cut up some steak and fed him some. Aaron grinned as he ate it.

Once their plates were cleared, Aaron ordered a chocolate cake and smiled at Robert.

"Bloody hell your hungry arent you?" Robert remarked as the cake arrived, oozing witj chocolate and Cream, Aaron grinned,

"Whose says its all for me? Open wide."

He scooped some cake onto a fork and fed some to robert watching him relish in the sweet taste. Aaron ate some himself and fed some more to Robert,

"Oh you feeling horny Grease Monkey."

"Hmmmm maybe."

"Well finish the cake, Ive got a surprise for you."

Robert paid the bill and took him outside, driving them to the port cabins, a place Aaron was only too familiar with.

"In you get."

Aaron got inside and Robert followed, shutting the door behind them.

"On the desk."

Aaron sat on the desk and Robert took of his tie and loosened his shirt before beginning to kiss Aaron passionately, his tongue dancing in Aarons mouth. Aaron began to undress, removing his shirt and unzipping his trousers.

Robert did the same as he dropped his knees, pulling Aarons boxers down and letting Aarons erection hit him in the face.

Robert looked up at Aaron and grinned before taking Aarons package in his mouth, licking the tip and pushing his mouth down further enjoying Aarons passion filled moans as he gripped the side of the desk. Robert sucked harder as he took it all, Aaron moaned louder hoping that no one would hear them.

Suddenly Robert stopped and stood up wiping his mouth before turning around and bending him over the desk, he lined himself up behind Aaron and allowed his own erection to enter Aaron being careful not to hurt him as he slowly pushed himself against Aaron.

The moans of pleasure echoed in the port cabin and Aaron was grateful that the junkyard was deserted. Robert got faster with his thrusts and their moans got louder and louder.

Robert continued to pound into Aarons backside until they both climaxed together, Robert panted and withdrew from Aaron tucking himself in and allowing Aaron to get dressed.

"Oh my god, that was amazing." Aaron moaned and Robert nodded,

"It always is when i am doing you. You blow my mind."

The two men kissed each other and tidied the port cabin up making sure there was no evidence of their love making before they left, Aaron smiled to himself as they drove back to the woolpack.

"Hey lads, had a good night?" Faith called as last orders were being called, Robert and Aaron nodded as they collected Seb and headed home.

Tonight had been amazing and Aaron loved every second of it.


End file.
